Eternal Battlefield (Trial Version) (2019.12.19)
After the update of Patch - 2019.12.19, the game will launch a trial for a new version of the Eternal Battlefield map. The new map will be available daily from 8.00 PM-10.00 PM. The Gold and Experience received after completing the map are also 3 times higher than the current Eternal Battlefield map (the bonus decreased with the number of completed matches within the same day). Aside from the mechanic similar to the old Eternal Battlefield, such as Item System and Battlefield Point System, several new systems are implemented into the game. The new Eternal Battlefield also removes the rule for players to be able to win the game by destroying the opponent's Sword of Damocles since the map no longer has any minions or buildings to support the fight. The limited number of players on each time is also increased from 7 vs 7 to 14 vs 14, making the fighter between players become more chaotic. Basic Rules #The new Eternal Battlefield is a match of 14 vs 14 with each side has only heroes (players). #Each match lasts for 30 minutes. Team with 3000 points before the match ends will automatically win the match. However, If the match ends without any team reaches 3000 points, the team with higher points will win the match. If both teams have an equal number of points at the end of the match, both teams will be considered on the lose side. #The respawn time for all players is fixed to 20 seconds. New Systems Stronghold (据点) The stronghold is a neutral area that can be occupied after standing over it for 10 seconds. However, for the stronghold that is already occupied by the opponent team, you need to stand over it for 20 seconds instead. The major goal for capturing the stronghold is that it generates points for the team that occupies them. Runes (符文) At several fixed locations on the map will appear the magic circle area where it spawns a random rune that grants a certain type of buff to any player who collects them. The information of all available runes will be provided as soon as the trial map completely becomes the official Eternal Battlefield. Points Submission (积分递交) In the middle of the map is wherein the magic circle for submitting the points is located. When you kill an enemy hero, you will earn points from killing. However, those points from killing will not be added into team points until you submit them on the magic circle for submitting the points. When you stand over the magic circle, there is a delay of 3 seconds before the magic circle starts submitting your points to the team points, a maximum of 200 points can be submitted to the magic circle every second. Any player who didn't submit their points and get killed, all their points will be transferred to the killer. Each player can store up to 3000 points from killing. At several fixed locations within the new map, there are also areas where they spawn a certain type of monsters with different strengths and abilities, killing them grants points similar to killing heroes to the killers, the number of points received will be based on the strength of the killed monster (Golem = 12 points, Dragon = 30 points). Roulette (转盘) Within the game, you will earn 2 chances to draw the roulette for free. Starting from the 3rd chance will cost you Diamonds equal to x Times of Chance. Each draw randomly grants you a special item with unique abilities from the roulette, the received item will be put into your roulette item slots for using their special abilities, received special items last until the end of the match. The special items from the roulette can be discarded on the ground by dragging them from the roulette item slots to the ground area. Other players can also pick the discarded items by collecting them from the ground. The discarded items can last on the ground up to 1 minute before disappearing. The special items you have will be stored on 4 special slots with the hotkey 7 8 9 0 for using their abilities. The hotkey can be changed in the Options as usual. The information about all available Roulette Items is as follows: (Eternal Divine Punishment) (永恒神罚) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, the Eternal Land will punish all enemy heroes within the game map, inflicting 3000 true damage to them (180 second cooldown). ('Divine Protection') ('神之庇佑') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, becomes invulnerable for 2 seconds (120 second cooldown). ('''Yin Yang Reversal) (颠倒乾坤) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, switches the Attack Damage and the Ability Power of the specified hero for 6 seconds (180 second cooldown). ('Absorption Dynamite') ('负荷爆破') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, records all damage received within 10 seconds. Upon reaching the end of the duration or when the user dies while within the duration, all recorded damage will be unleashed to deal 100% of the recorded damage in a form of physical damage to all enemies within 800 range nearby (150 second cooldown). ('''Third Person Omniscient) (上帝视角) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, receives the vision of all enemy heroes within the map for 10 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('Eternal Elixir') ('永恒药水') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, fully restores your Health in an instant (10 second cooldown). ('''Cloak of Invisibility) (隐身斗篷) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, becomes invisible for 30 seconds, attacking will break the invisibility (90 second cooldown). ('Reconnaissance Aircraft') ('侦查机') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, launches a '''Reconnaissance Aircraft that travels for 2000 range within the specified distance, gaining vision on its traveling path for 8 seconds (15 second cooldown). (Room) (空间球) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, instantly teleports to any designated location within 500 range (60 second cooldown). ('Anywhere Door') ('飞行符') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, channels the ability for 4 seconds before teleporting yourself to the designated location within 4500 range (100 second cooldown). ('''Bear Trap) (捕兽夹) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon Activation, places a '''Bear Trap' under your current position, the trap last for 30 seconds. When the enemy hero walks upon the trap, the trap will be destroyed to immobilize the target for 5 seconds (20 second cooldown). (Overlord Armor) (霸王铠甲) *'UNIQUE Passive - '''After out of combat for 6 seconds, starts restoring your own Health by 8% of your maximum Health per second. ('Shield of The Round Table') ('妖刀') *'UNIQUEActive - Upon activation, becomes immune to all physical damage for 5 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('''Rho Aias) (女妖面纱) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon Activation, becomes immune to all magic damage for 5 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('Nikyu Nikyu no Mi') ('空间之眼') *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, instantly teleports the designated hero to a random location on the map (180 second cooldown). ---- ----